


Tentacle Forest

by Recallonline



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Bondage, Extremely Underage, Forced Orgasm, Light Vore, Lolicon, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Other, Peril, Plants, Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recallonline/pseuds/Recallonline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A forest has sprung up, and has begun its time of catching prey. The first two are only sources, the rest of the world is it's main target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The rise of the Forest

The forest at this time was half a mile long before it was discovered by two girls. The first one was named Tamey. She wore a soft green dress and green shoes. She was close to nine years old. Her friend was nicknamed Honey, who was seven years old. The child had on a pink dress.

 

The two girls was giggling and running. They stopped at seeing the forest, which was on the edge of their town’s borders. This was new, they used to know this area as a small creek, yet on the other side of the hill, there was just a strange woods.

 

“Where’s the water?” Tamey asked

Honey replied quite whiney, “We went the wrong way!”

But Tamey knew they had gone the right way. “No, the creek is there. It’s in this forest.”

Honey hugged onto Tamey and said, “It looks scary.” She was right of course that it looked scary. The trees looked abnormal in that they all had weird bark shapes. Honey looked at her friend. “Should we go and get the grown-ups?”

Tamey shook her head. She and Honey was not even aloud out here, if they told the grown-ups about it then they would find out that the two was down here again. She didn’t want to tell them and the thought made her think going back was a bad idea. The only other option was to go forward.

 

The two had discussed it for about five minutes, but it took longer for the two to build up better courage to go into the woods and find their creek. It was the fact that there were two of them that they had the courage to venture in. Tamey was the first to get passed the tree line with Honey in her wake. Both the children looked around at the strange bark, which was horizontal instead of straight up and down.

 

Eventually they came to the creek. The water was just as clear as ever. Tamey giggled wildly and took off her shoes. Honey followed her lead. The girls began to splash around in the shallow part of the creek where the water only came up to their ankles. They spent a good 15 minutes splashing until they was out of breath. Both walked to the edge of the creek to sit and wait for them to dry off.

 

Honey eventually dries off and giggled at the way Tamey’s skin looked after she had dried. She turned to grab at her shoes, but found them missing. “Where’s our shoes?” Honey asked. Tamey looked where she tossed her shoes, which was by a bush. “I don’t know.” Tamey said truthfully. She stood up and looked around; hating the fact she was barefooted. Honey followed her looking around and scanning the area for their shoes.

 

Tamey’s mind swayed while looking in a bush. She cleared leaves and branches, thinking the socks landed close by. Honey searched on the ground alone, not doing much work. She went to take a step and grunted as she fell forwards. Tamey turned to see Honey on her hands and knees.

 

Honey turned to sit, and looked down at her feet. Around her ankle was some kind of plant, probably a root. Tamey walked over and asked, “Are you ok?” Honey nodded and grunted. “It’s stuck!” She said while using her hands to try and un-wrap it.  When she was unable to her friend went to try. Honey leaned back on her hands and watched Tamey also try in vain. She was also unable to move or unwrap the vine. The best she could do was just grip it tightly.

 

Tamey huffed out and leaned back to take a breath. She suddenly squeaked out as she felt something wrap around her dress hem. Turning to look, she saw another plant like thing wrapped around. She went to lean over to unwrap it, but she could not lift her wrist. She looked down to see one around her wrist. She used her free hand to try and free that now.

 

Honey however was grunting to lift both her hands, her wrists was both gripped. It didn’t help that she had both her ankles now. She thrashed about. As she did Tamey's ankles was gripped. She was fighting her own fight, and she watched a vine come into her view in front of her. She paused to look at it, and squeaked as it shot at her. She raised her free hand in reflex, but it was gripped and brought back down.

 

Tamey and Honey thrashed and began to panic. They started to cry out for help as they ruthlessly pulled and tugged. The tendril like plants began their own tugging, pulling the girls' wrists up over their head and outwards, while pulling their ankles apart, and giving them a sprawled position.

 

As they struggled, the plants began lifting them, pulling them into the air and up. Honey struggled hard, but was curious as to where they were being pulled to. What she saw was a strange yellow flower, with its pedals pulled into its bud. As the girls approached the flower, its pedals opened up. Tamey was being turned around so the two girls were facing the flower. When the flower fully opened, it began leaning strangely, and leaned down to face the girls. At this time the vines stopped pulling the young ones and just held them in the air.

 

They were facing the plant. Tamey was still in tears, not sure what to expect. Honey was braver. She was a little more scared though. The vines arched Honey backwards so the faced dead on to the plant. The flower continued to lean down until the girl was staring into the middle of the yellow flower. She stilled struggled. She didn’t know what to expect. The seven year old tensed as she tried to break free. Tamey eventually stopped struggling herself once she realized how high they was.

 

Honey suddenly started to thrash as she saw three vines coming from the middle of the flower. The vines stretched out towards the thrashing human. She squirmed as all three was heading straight for her face. Only when they came in contact with her, the three went down her dress’ neck hole, one at her left, one at her right and one went down the back. She shivered at the slithering feeling and trembled as the vines went down her sides and back.

 

Tamey watched, hoping that she would not have to witness her friend’s death. Honey gasped as she felt the vines press on her body and of into her panties. Though the two traveled down her sides and thighs so as to enter the panties from the top and exit from the leg holes. The one traveling down her back came out of the tail end of her panties. All three came out at the bottom of her dress and continued to slither down her legs. Tamey watched as Honey gritted her teeth and her cloths started to expand a bit. Honey grunted and murred and then all at once, Honey’s cloths was ripped to shreds as the vines pulled outwards, sending her cloths into three directions.

 

Tamey screamed when that happened, afraid that it had just killed her friend. Honey just cried out for help again. Now she was nude. She continued to struggle as the vines came back to her. The plants that had captured her wrists, brought her hands together and let go, so that the flower’s vines wrapped around them. The same went with her ankles. The third vine wrapped around her waist. Then all started to pull her towards the flower.

 

Tamey watched as her friend was struggling crying out to be let go and shaking and thrashing out. Her hands were pulled towards the center and were the first to come in contact with the plant. Once she was close enough the pedals closed elegantly. Honey screamed with freight. Her scream was muffled as her form was entirely wrapped in the flower’s pedals. The flower tilted upwards and Tamey watched as a bulge traveled down the plant’s stem from the bud. Tamey screamed as she realized that the flower had eaten her friend.

 

The nine year old began to thrash as the flower started to lean down towards her. She watched in fear as the pedals opened and she was pulled to face the flower’s center. She squirmed and cried even more as she saw the three vines come from the flower’s center and headed straight for her. She whimpered as the vines made their way down through her neck hole of her dress, down her sides into her panties and out her thigh holes and her tail end. She gritted her teeth feeling her cloths get tight and then loosen. Small rip sounds could be heard. Then the dramatic tear sound as all her cloths was torn into three directions leaving her completely naked like Honey was.

 

She squirmed and cried as her wrists and ankles were gripped together and the vines of flowers replaced the old vines. She knew there was probably no way out. Her heart races as she was pulled towards the center of the flower, hands first. As she came closer she could see the hold in the stem she would be swallowed through. She screamed and cried out, which her scream was drowned out as the flower pedals closed around her form, leaving the area dark inside.

 

The flower tilted upwards to help with gravity. Tamey was pulled into the tight space and continued to be pulled down for what seemed to be forever of a travel. Even though it was tight, she could still breathe well.  The darkness was only temporary. She saw some sort of green light ahead.

 

She was pulled into some sort of chamber that was lit up from florescent liquid at the bottom of the chamber. She was pulled in wrists first and was held just inside. If it was for the vine around her waist, she would’ve had more of a rough drop. The chamber was not very big, in fact it seemed like there was only room for one, with a little stretching room, if she could stretch. She looked around to observe the chamber and saw that, in the liquid below her, there was a hole.

 

But another thing came to her mind. Where was Honey? She looked around at the walls, which was slightly transparent.  She could see other chambers, all empty except on to her left. She saw Honey’s form, which she could tell Honey was facing away from her.  Tamey tried calling for Honey. “Honey!” she called out in a teary voice.

 

Honey had noticed the hole and was looking around, crying. Her waist was let go suddenly. The vine around her waist lowers for her ankles. One ankle was free and then was instantly gripped by the vine that released her waist. Her ankles was slowly pulled opposite directions, her legs trembled as she fought the repositioning. She whimpered and cried. “Nuh… No!” she said. As her ankles were pulled, her upper thighs eventually came to part, her body trembling from the fight to keep her special area from view. She was pulled into full exposure and then was lowered.

 

The now tired child panted with excursion as her body hovered over the liquid. Tamey had watched Honey fight the position and was worried it hurt. She whimpered as the vine around her waist let go and lower to her ankles. Just like Honey, her ankles were being pulled apart. She put up a little fight, not as much as her friend had though. Her small slit was open to view and she was lowered closer to the liquid. She looked down and saw that she was just above the hole at the bottom of the chamber. She grunted and then saw the liquid rippling underneath her. She tilted her head and saw some of it drain into the hole. Out of the hole came a fourth vine, this one was rigid with bumps and had a more slender pointed end. It pointed upwards at her cunny.

 

Honey cried. She heard something from underneath her. She looked down and saw the same kind of vine come from the hole. It lifted up in a small arch and then pointed at her small slit. To Honey it was looking at her special area. She squirmed. She wiggled for a good two minutes. The vine suddenly shot forward. Her form jumped and squirmed as she gasped out loud. Tamey had watched the vine close the distance and watched her friend wiggle and squirm with the vine between her legs.

 

Eventually Tamey had to look down between her own legs. The vine pointed at the her vulnerable area. She squirmed worried that this might hurt. She looked up at her restraints around her wrists and fought now. She wiggled her legs to try and close them but it was no use. She looked back down and the vine was arching upwards like it had done just before Honey jumped. Almost like a snake getting ready to strike. “No…. Don’t… Please…” Tamey begged and wiggled her body. She was worried that it would hurt her.

 

The vine shot forwards at her slit. It wiggled back and forth wildly parting her young folds and wormed its way into her body. She gasped loudly and cried out as she felt the vine move inside her; her thighs reacted by wiggling and convulsing. She kept gasping, murring and struggling against the feeling. The strange feeling did not hurt much but made her involuntarily tremble and shiver, when the vine moved a certain way it made her try to pull in her stomach. She kept trying to move away from the feeling.

 

Tamey’s breathing deepened and quickened; she couldn’t focus on trying to get away, just move against the feeling. She starred down at the vine, which only wiggled pushing her folds around, sometimes pulling and pushing its bumps into her. She lifted her head in a gasp as her entire body’s muscles trembled. Then she let her head fall back down to gaze at the vine which led from the hole at the bottom of the chamber, to the inside of her body. Her wiggles continued and her murrs turned to childish, high pitched moans. She jerked around somewhat wildly, feeling the intruder wiggle in, what seemed to be her deepest areas.

 

She couldn’t explain why she felt this way. Her inhales were gasps and exhales were moans. Her eyesight was becoming increasingly blurry, as her mind was only focused on the pleasure and feeling. Her heart was racing. She closed her eyes tight and tensed up. The vine inside her began twisting, roughly rubbing its bumpy surface all along her walls. Tamey’s legs arched inwards and upwards as she gritted her teeth. Suddenly the vine inside her now wiggled roughly, trying to get more of its rigid bumps to come in contact to her insides. The plant then started to draw out her energy. To the nine year old, this felt like an intense orgasm. Tamey’s body wiggled and thrashed and jerked and her eyes snapped open as she tried her best to arch her back to the feeling, she took a deep inhale and exhaled a loud, childish scream which was that of a first orgasm. The vine wiggled on one specific area to keep this feeling prolonged. The child’s body tensed.

 

Time stood still. Her first scream eventually ended. But the plant continued to draw out energy. Just because her scream was done, did not change the orgasms. She gave loud moans, which might as well have been screams. Her form jerked wildly, twisting and turning to the waves of pleasure. Eventually Tamey’s body went limp. She was looking between her legs at the vine which was still inside her cunny. She was panting and tired.

 

She heard a slight noise, like that of a muffled scream, and looked up to see Honey’s back arched, her head was tilted back. Her eyes were wide. The seven year old had a wide open mouth, she was clearly screaming. Her hands were into fists. Her legs were allowed to move up and down slightly. Her thighs were convulsing.  Her form shook and jerked. Her scream turned to moans. Honey’s intense orgasm eventually stopped. She hung there, panting and breathing heavily.

 

She watched the vine between her legs stop moving as the plant had gathered all the energy it could from her. Her flat chest was lifting from her deep breaths. She wondered why this was happening. She did not want this vine in her anymore. She kept picturing it in her stomach. Eventually she caught her breath and looked up at the vines around her hands. The young girl pulled and tugged at the vines now. She had to think of a way to escape. The only thing she could think of was to try and get her hands free.

 

She tugged hard and her right hand was slipping free. Just a little more, it kind of hurt but it was almost there. She grunted hard and pulled her arm and her right arm came free of the vine. She stopped to pant and then reached down with her hand towards the vine between her legs. She found it was slippery and she couldn’t quite get a good grip on it. She looked up at her left hand and tried pulling it free, but she could not get it as well. With the vines tightly wrapped around her left wrist, she wouldn’t get it free. She breathed in lightly and then reached up and tried to get the vine around her left wrist to unwrap by somehow loosening it.

 

But the vine around left wrist suddenly loosened only enough to get the excess vine to shoot out and grip her right, free wrist and pull it tightly pressed against her left wrist. She cried as she was recaptured. Suddenly she gasped as her body tensed to a feeling between her legs. She looked down quickly to see the vine beginning to thrust and pull again. She screamed in terror.

 

Tamey was trying to lift her legs free, grunting and gasping as she watched the vine in her cunny twist and pushing, making her body respond as it had not five minutes ago. She wiggled, desperately trying to get away. It was a feeling all over again as both the girls tried to move against the feeling. Both screamed in unison this time. The plant drew more energy from them. Tamey’s feet was clenched, her hand was into fists as another intense orgasm came. She reacted the same until it ended. This time she was very worn out and tired.

 

She could hardly move. She felt something start to wrap from the back of her neck to the front and arch its way into her vision. She saw a very smooth vine with a hole at the tip. She blinked at it, still breathing heavily. Then it shot forward into her open mouth. The gasp only made it worse as the vine pushed down her throat. For some reason her gag reflex was not working. She squirmed giving muffled cries as tears poured down her face. Suddenly, she felt something splash into her belly. This vine was feeding her something. She wanted to throw it up, but the liquid made her stomach more settle.

 

In fact the liquid had everything her body needed to stay alive. The plant did the same with Honey. It planned on keeping them alive. And the liquid played another role. It would keep their bodies energized and sensitive. This meant that they would experience orgasms and would feed the plant for the rest of their young lives. The plant wasn’t going to let them go anytime soon, it needed their energy, and would use it to capture new victims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behind the Chapter:
> 
> A lot of editing had to be done here for this site. This chapter was intended to introduce a new universe. Not everything the plants can do is mentioned here. Those that are interested in the plant can learn from the other chapters what the forest is capable of.
> 
> It was typed lolicon here, and featured human girls. But the story was made for the furry fandom about a month ago. While the furry version only has a single chapter, the lolicon version has multiple chapters. The intentions are elaborations of the capabilities of the story, as well as exploration of my own creative powers.


	2. Scouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl scouts venture into the new forest.

The forest grew up to the hill over the course of a few days. Eventually the very top of the hill was now part of the strange forest. The hill overlooked the nearby town, which was already starting to notice the forest. Some of the residents never been beyond the hill, so to them the forest may have always been there. But this was the first plant to be seen, at least a tree. 

At a nearby location was a scout’s HQ, and it so happened that these scouts was done selling cookies for a while. Most of them needed camping badges. So the leader of the scouts, who was probably 30 went to plan just over the hill where the town would be out of sight. He lead a group of 10, all in the girl scouts.

Their uniforms was white shirts with green skirts. Most of them wore leggings and pants underneath. While hair color and eye color differed between girl to girl, Their ages was very similar, 10-12 age group would be attending this camping trip. To whom it may concern, their names are as followed, from youngest to oldest: Sophia, Emma, Olivia and Isabella at age 10. Ava, Emily and Mia at age 11. Abigail [Abi] Madison [Madi] and Elizabeth at age 12. And the leader’s name was Scot, the scout’s leader.

“Let’s go troop!” Scot said and there was some excited cheers, mostly due to the girls wanting to earn badges. Some of them was ok with this but did not feel like sleeping outside. But they none-the-less followed their scout, carrying their backpacks with them. the camping would only be one night anyway. A straight line, somewhat crooked in the back, marched for the hill. Mia and Ava was giggling with each other while Emily sagged behind, she hated this idea all-together.

The hill was probably the toughest part of the walk yet, never mind the two mile hike. Small flowers and trees dotted the tree line. “Alright troop, let’s go and find a good spot to camp. Remember, it must be somewhat clear.” The leader said and began walking down the hill. Most everyone followed, with Mia and Ava observing everything in sight. Emily was the only one complaining.

Madison and Abigail was the next two to enter the forest behind their leader. They seemed more interested in just getting this over with so they can have yet another badge. Sophia smiled brightly at a rather bright flower. Sophie giggled and ran to catch up after a small moment.

“This is it!” Scot yelled for his troop. They all gathered around a small clearing. “Ok. Emma, Olivia, Isabella, Ava, Emily, and Elizabeth, you stay here and help me set up the tents. Most of you need to earn the badge anyway.” Elizabeth protested to this though. “But I already know how!” She said and went to show off her ribbon. “Yes, but I need your help to teach the others.” Scot said. She gave a small sigh and watched as the other four took off running in opposite directions.

Mia, Sophia, Abigail and Madison headed in one direction at first and was together, but Sophia went to go back to the small bright purple flower she saw a few moments ago. Mia went to walk in the other direction, trying to explore on her own. Abigail and Madison was discussing their plant identification knowledge they had acquired to see if they could try and name most of the plants. Though these plants was not given a name, both girl agreed that all of them had names and could be identified. 

Sophia smiled at the plant and knelt down to observe and smell it. When she took a whiff, she smelled a rather appealing aroma causing her to lean down to press her nose against the plant. But the flower let out a sudden blast of the same type of scent, which caused her to pass out directly. She fell over and laid down. The ten year old was soon being dragged away.

Mia walked along a small path and saw something bright and un-natural, that is, something that did not belong to this nature. She walked closer to inspect it. She found ripped clothing and four socks. She tilted her head and bent down to pick one up. Her initial reaction was that someone littered, until she felt something on her ankle. she looked down to see a vine wrapped around her. Another one came to wrap around her other ankle, rather quickly. She did not panic, but she did try to move her feet, which ended up making her topple backwards to land on her butt. As she reached up to try and undo the vines with her hands, another one had wrapped around her wrist, probably when she fell. She could not move her right arm much now.

Abigail and Madison decided to try and find Sophia, since she also had a plant identification ribbon. Sophia would help settle a dispute that they, finally, had encountered among each other. They ended up coming to the flower where Sophia was at first and then saw something strange. “Where’d she go?” Madi asked. Abi shrugged and said, “She probably went this way.” She said, boasting about her tacking badge, which at this point did come in handy. Sophia was in the general direction they was walking now.

The ten year old, Sophia, woke in a faintly lit green room. She opened her eyes and then felt something leave her throat and mouth. She gasped and jerked at the strange feeling. A vine had fed her while she was asleep. What Sophia could not do, was move around. Her arms was pinned to her sides as a vine was wrapped around her body, keeping her arms down. Her legs was gripped by more tentacles up to her thighs and was being held apart, far apart as they would go. Her legs was free to kick and struggle but her thighs could not close at all. To make matters worse, she was also naked, and she felt like she was ostentatious, that is, being showed off. She tried hard to move, but only her head, some of her abdomen and her legs could move. She suddenly paused when she cause sight of something. Inches away from her slit between her legs, was a vine, arched upwards. It looked as if it was starring at her ‘special’ area. Then, it shot forwards, instantly parting her young folds and wormed its way into her body, which caused her to gasp loud at first and then scream. Her screams was not hear by anyone else.

Mia was hardly struggling. She showed no signs of fear, but grunted. “Hey let me go!” She shouted at the plants, hoping they would listen. But instead, her other wrist was grabbed and then she was lifted off the ground and in the air. Now she began to struggle and panic. Plants was not suppose to do this sort of thing. She’d be thinking the same thing in a few more minutes. The 11 year old struggled only for a minute when she saw a giant flower start leaning down towards her. Its bud was closed. When the flower came close to her, it opened, revealing three long tendrils that slowly extended towards Mia’s form. She did not resist or fight, but was more curious. The vines all went down her shirt and continued traveling. She wiggled about just a bit and saw the tendrils come out of her skirt, spiraling down her legs and into her socks and shoes. They only pushed them off. Her panties was tight, but still these vines found a way in. 

In the next instant, there was a loud rip as every part of her cloths was ripped off. Her small butt was in view if anyone was there to see it. She only gasped, but let the tendrils continue to seize her. It wasn’t long before her hands was brought together and the three vines wrapped around her. One around her wrists, one around her waist and one around her ankles and then she was being pulled into the flower. She did not scream or cry out, but curious as to what mother nature was going to do to her.

Abigail and Madison followed the trail to a strange looking plant. The plant was on the ground, it was like a flower, but its bud was wide open. It was also very big. The pedals was touching on the ground, there did not appear to be any stem, like the flower grew from the ground. Abigail took a step closer to the plant, but Madison stopped her. “Wait, look at that!” Madi said. Abigail looked over where her friend was pointing. There was a ribbon bar along with ripped clothing of a scout girl’s uniform. The torn clothing laid on the other side of the plant. The two 12 year olds walked around the plant.

Their backs was turned the plant as they both made sure that these was Sophia’s cloths. None of them noticed two tendrils coming from the opened plant end. They arched as if to stare at the girls for a second and then crept closer.  
“These are her socks!” Madi said  
“These are her shoes!” Abi said.  
Before they could get anymore words off, the tendrils shot forwards and wrapped around the girls’ necks. Both only squeaked out a gasp. The tightened vines stopped them from crying out. They could only gasp and sputter out sounds. The vines pulled the girls on their backs towards the plant. They was dragged. Both Abigail and Madison turned just as their heads was facing inside the pedals. The vines did not choke them for long, first the plant let out spores with a rather intense aroma and then let go of their necks. The girls shot up, gasped and went to turn. Abigail’s vision was blurry and she passed out falling back down, Madison was at her side a split second later.

The vines went into the girl’s cloths and ripped them off slowly, taking time. Once they was stripped, the vines grabbed their ankles and pulled them in the center of the plant, underground. First Madison and then Abigail.

Madi coughed herself awake, feeling something slid up her throat. She continued to cough. Her eyes opened and she could see she was in some kind of chamber. It was somewhat warm, but she was not concerned or worried about the cold, she was worried that she was naked. She struggled. Her inner thighs was being held open, keeping her privates showing. Her twelve year old cunny was in clear view. A vine held her forearms together above her head and restricted her movement. Madison was only worried about getting away. She did not notice the tentacle rising from the bottom of the chamber. When the young girl felt her young, vertical lips part, and something filled her tight entrance, her eyes shot down to see a vine sliding into her. Her body shook as she wiggled back and forth screaming in terror.

Her scream died down and turned into gasps for breath as her hips rolled and fought against the feeling. She could not describe it, not even to herself. The vine inside her was bumpy and rigid, as it pushed forwards and pulled out, rubbing its rough surface against her walls, which only Made her tremble, shake, shiver, gasp and moan. Soon her struggles was not against the plant, but with it, even if she did not want to, she just wanted it to end. The tendril went deep and twisted and wiggled, making her give off a childish squeal-like gasp as she tried pulling her stomach in. She looked down, her vision somewhat blurry. The tendril was more, or less, torturing her small cunny.

All at once, her eyes snapped shut as her back started to arch. Her legs wanted to close, and convulse as her stomach felt more and more intense. She held her breath and then exhaled a loud moan, only to inhale to hold her breath again. She felt something weird inside her, something she could not explain. The tentacle’s bumps was sticking to her insides, like... like suction cups and they was sucking on her. She gasped aloud and then started to spasm, then the plant began drawing energy from her, to the 12 year old, this was like an intense orgasm which made her eyes snap open, even though she was not staring at anything, and scream out in pleasure.

Eventually her scream died down, yet the plant was still drawing energy from her, causing her to continuously spasm. Her sight was somewhat restored. She looked down at the plant and could see the bumps on it was stiffening as if sucking something, she could only imagine it was sucking her. Then it stopped and she fell limp, panting, and crying, wondering what just happened. Her head was forward and she was staring at the intruder which went where no one was suppose to touch or see. She tried closing her thighs again, but could not. 

After a while, she looked up from between her legs and outwards. She could see many, many chambers through the near transparent walls. Many and most of them was empty, but she could make out someone in her instant front. She could not tell at first, but eventually, she saw it was Mia.

Mia, the eleven year old was watching the vine thrust and twist inside her. Her arms was pinned behind her, and her ankles was gripped and held apart keeping her exposed. Mia was shaking and trembling as she was moaning loudly. But she was not fighting, she liked the feeling of the plant playing and sucking her insides. She took a occasional glance at her penetrated slit between her legs, watching the tendril ravish her ‘special’ area. Eventually it had to end. Mia sighed out panting and hung there, she watched the tendril, waiting for the next round.

To Madison, Mia was struggling to get away like she was. She turned to look around and could see Sophia. Sophia was shaking and screaming, very noticeably. Her eyes was wide and her hands was in fists, her feet kept kicking, her thighs was being held still, and wiggled trying to convulse. She starred in horror as this plant worked her for the third time, eating the young ten year old. 

Abigail was thrashing, trying to find someway out. Madison saw her and saw Abigail wiggle and thrash for her first time. Then Madison felt something move between her legs, making her snap her head down. She gasped as the vine pushed deeper into her and began twisting.

No one could hear their screams of fear and pleasure. The young girls was being used as energy sources for the plant, taking their orgasmic energies from their young bodies and eating their stamina through their vagina walls. 

And for the rest of the troop, they would begin searching for the lost four girls soon.

To be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behind the chapter:
> 
> No one just walks into a forest without reason, specially a group. I needed a reason a group of girl would be going into the forest in the first place. So the girl scouts was created. This also added for some story. 
> 
> This is also my first chapter [ in every story I have ever made] where I introduce the entire group, name by name and age by age. This made the page fill up quickly, so I tried my best to keep that short. I was going to throw in dress sizes and hair color, but it was already long enough, at the last minute, I decided to take out that, and a few other details.
> 
> I added the paralyzing and knockout power to the forest in this chapter. I did so cause there are always mentions of plants being able to paralyze other creatures who eat them. In this case, they paralyze the creatures they are going to eat [out].
> 
> I purposely left out what happened to the rest of the group, giving the reader some room of imagination. Obviously the forest got them to, but the reader can make up what happens next.


	3. Chapter 3: Izzy

Izzy was 14 years of age. And had found much interest in plants and the study of plants, which is botany. Upon hearing the growth of the forest, Izzy wanted to investigate. She knew all the plants by name and wanted to do her experiments on the plants in the forest, which seemed to sprout really quickly. 

Izzy had brown hair and brown eyes and wore a rather bland outfit, dim-blue with jeans. Currently, she was testing on some pants. A type of toxin to plants, an herbicide that killed plants nearly instantly. She tested it on Pigweed, supposedly strong and resistant toward herbicide. The plant died earlier this morning on the 3rd day after it was given the toxin.

With her current experiment done, Izzy set out to search for the forest. Which was not hard, it could be seen at the top of the hill now. She went outside; grabbing her backpack she ran out and hastily walked towards the forest. Much of the sprouts started growing downwards on the hill now.

She ran up the hill and looked out. The forest had grew significantly. She went to the closest plant, a small fern and could not identify it. She tilted her head and pulled out a camera from her back-pack and took a picture. Then, as she rose, she looked into the strange woods and began walking down into it. Pictures all over was being taken as she was astounded. This forest all had plants she never new. Moreover, most grew in unusual ways, some grew away from the light, yet sparkled with beauty. Other grew straight up and down, which was weird for some flowers.

She saw one tree that had a flower growing out of its bark. the flower was purple and was as big as her head. More-over it was wide opened, letting bees and other insects pollinate it. She took a picture, wrote some things in her journal and decided to get some samples. 

She reached into her bag and pulled out a beaker. She intended to break off part of one of the stamen, which this plant had three clear ones. She did not want to accidentally hurt the flower, so she got a closer look, watching carefully as she began to lift her hand towards the flower. She would have to stick her hand in the middle of the bud to dislocate one of the stamen.

The bud moved a bit, causing her to pause and watch, then continued when nothing happened. But the moment her hand touched the stamen, the bud dramatically closed around her hand. At the same time, something inside wrapped around her wrist, and pulled some of her forearm in. Her reaction was to put her hand on the tree and try to pull her arm free. She did not notice vines slithering toward her from behind.

Two vines wrapped around her ankles, making her gasp out and look down. The vines pushed into her pants, spiraling up her legs. She did a dance trying to get them off. With her free hand, she put them on her thigh as if trying to stop or halt them. But it did not work, they spiraled around her waist now and headed up her shirt. She grunted and was starting to panic. She wiggled and cried out for help. The vines spiraled around her chest and then around her arms. coming out her sleeves, they arched and aimed for her neck hole and slithered down her back. She shivered at the feeling of the snake-like feeling the vines was giving her.

She continued her struggle until she heard a ripping noise. She looked down, and saw her pants being ripped upwards as the vines pushed against her clothing. She cried out again, dancing around trying to stop it. Then, all at once, every clothing she had, except her shoes and panties was ripped to shreds. She screamed as she watched her cloths go in all directions. Her backpack landed close-by, there was a shatter noise as one of her beakers, which held the herbicide shattered inside.

She squirmed trying to get away from the vines as they aimed for her panties. There was not much she could do, but grab at one with her free arm, leaving the other to do its work. In a few more seconds, her panties was ripped off leaving her exposed to the air. More vines slithered towards her making her scream and shake. One wrapped around her free wrist, two around her ankles, and one around her fore-arm. The flower finally let go of her, letting the vine grip her wrist and hoisted her squirming, crying body in the air. The vines only carried her a few feet towards a rather huge flower.

The flower’s bud opened and pulled her towards the center where she saw a hole. She squirmed as her wrists was brought together along with her ankles. Her shoes and socks fell off as the vines pushed along her feet. She squirmed and screamed when the flower started to close on her. She felt herself being pulled down the hole, tight and making it hard for her to move.

She was lowered into a chamber, still squirming. The vines had brought her to a rather awkward position. Her wrists was raised above her head while the vines around her ankles moved to her knees and was holding her legs apart. She felt very much exposed. She squirmed still, not sure if this plant was getting ready to digest her or just hold her. 

Then she noticed something in front of her, something that made her heart want to skip beats. A ten year old girl was struggling, wiggling and squirming. Izzy could see her thighs being held open and her wrists held above and behind her head, just like Izzy’s position. But there was something more. One thing that made her heart skip. The girl was breathing heavily and convulsing her thighs The expression on her face was one of confusion. Between her legs, leading from the ground, was a vine. It was lodged inside the young girl. More-over it was wiggling and thrusting in her vagina. Then there was a scream, faint but heard as the young ten year old arched her back and spasmed.

Izzy gasped and held her breath, the young girl fell down limp. She looked at her, the vine remained in her body. Then Izzy drew her attention down at the floor. She saw a vine rising from a hole at the bottom of this chamber. It had a rigid bumpy surface. She started squirming with terror. She was gasping from her struggles. the vines aloud some movement, her arms was allowed to move. Her legs could move up and down and close only a little, but they held her fully expose.

The vine rose til it was mere inches from her pussy. “No... nuh....” She said wiggling her hips now. The was facing a pussy that wiggled back and forth like prey trying to escape. It arched upwards . Izzy saw it like a snake getting ready to strike. “No!” She said louder. Then is shot forwards. Her body tensed as it blasted into her slit, parting her young lips, and wiggled to worm its way into her body. She gasped and squirmed. Then she was moaning as she could only wiggle. A loud cry as she was raped.

The vine delve into her depths. Hitting spots the teenager had never felt, giving her a feeling like no other. Her breath and heart quickened, and her struggles was now more against the vine than ever. Her form shook in the hold of the vines as her moans increased. Her vision was starting to blur now. She tried her hardest to figure out why this was happening. Then suddenly, she felt the vine was sticking to her insides. She felt as if many suction cups was attaching themselves to her insides and sucking more than her juices out.

She screamed out loud and fierce. The vine forced an orgasm. And in those few seconds that the vine drained energy from her, she understood. The plant was feeding on her energy. It did this by drawing her energy out of one of the most sensitive places. Her sexual organs was like food to the plant. And as her orgasm and realization died. She went limp, breathing heavily. The vine between her legs had stopped moving. She could still feel it inside her though.

She eventually caught her breath. But the camber started to dim, and the vine between her legs fell out and landed on the floor, almost as if it was dead. Then she was dropped as the vines holding her retreated. She stood up and looked around. The chamber was turning black. Then it started to rise. Before she knew it, the chamber shifted in gravity. She could tell something was happening and the chamber was being tilted. Then she felt the chamber fall.

When it hit the ground, it broke. Izzy pushed the chamber skin off her and looked around. She was outside again. She looked forwards and saw the huge flower. Panic, she got up and ran away. She ran right past her back-pack, which had liquid flowing from it. This liquid was the herbicide.

Izzy climbed the hill and began leaving the forest. But something caught her leg, and made her trip. She looked back and down and saw a vine around her ankle. It began pulling her back into the forest. She screamed and thrashed harshly. Somehow, the vine was kicked away. She scrambled to her feet and began running quickly again. The vine had missed and could not catch her a second time. Izzy escaped...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behind the chapter:
> 
> This was highly anticipated. This was going to be the second chapter of the story. I changed it cause I wanted to add details and this caused a slight delay in my progress. So I went ahead and posted the next chapter as the second. 
> 
> The story of Izzy was purposely meant to capture the readers' attention. It was meant to build some sort of drama and anxiousness. While not all the readers care if she escaped or not, some would reason that one getting away could be disastrous for the forest.


	4. Chapter 4: Return of Izzy

Just yesterday, Izzy escaped, narrowly from the forest that was spreading pretty quickly. When she returned home, all she could think about was getting far away. As she was packing her things, grabbing photos and cloths, a thought sprang into her mind. What if this plant had reached worldwide? What if it actually conquered the world. 

Izzy had stopped packing at that point. She considered what had happened, and remember that she had brought the herbicide that may have killed the plant. It did give off the same reaction as the rest of her specimens. Eventually she realized that her herbicide leaked out, killing the chamber and parts of the forest she was in.

Izzy blinked. She wanted to kill the entire forest, not just sections of it. Usually herbicide targets the plant, rather than the ground. But she could make it where it would toxic the ground forcing the plant to die. She would have to do this of course.... by getting caught again. The very thought made her shiver as both hands clasped on her pants, as if recalling the feeling the tentacles gave her insides.

She sighed out and began to work. Making the herbicide more potent than it was really intended. This of course took a couple more days, which she got little rest. The sight of all those girls motivated her. The thought that they’re still down there experience a never ending torture. The thought the new girls was experiencing this horror right now.

Izzy eventually completed her task. Izzy slept the rest of the night. As the sun rose, Izzy was already ready for her mission. The fourteen year old took a capsule, which could easily be dissolved in any liquid. She would use this to destroy the forest. She looked out among the hill and saw that there was trees on the hill and the beginning of the forest was at the bottom now. It was spreading quickly.

She put on a lab long coat and wore shoes with no socks. In her hand was a round vile of the potent herbicide. She made sure her coat was wrapped tight. She really did not have much on else, just a coat and shoes. She hated the fact her best hiking outfit was torn to shreds last time. She ran out the door for the hill. She climbed the hill and ran directly into the woods. She was a bit scared. Her heart was already racing.

She wanted to see if she could get into the center where the poison would be more effective. She eventually slowed down where she saw a small ditch where some ripped cloths was. She took in a breath and undid her lab coat and dropped it. She sat down to take off her boots and stood there now, fully naked, waiting for the woods to try can capture her again.

Within minutes she felt her ankles gripped tightly she looked down and saw the vines holding her feet still. It was a strange feeling on her skin. She clasped the vile in her hand tight as she saw three more vines heading for her. Suddenly two came from behind and gripped her thighs, this made her jump and look down, the moment she did, the vines in front of her shot forward and gripped her arms and waist.

She did not give much struggle. The vines lifted her off the ground and began pulling her to a nearby plant. The plant did not stand much off the ground, but it was wide. Its bud literally was attached to the ground. The bud opened, revealing a rather large spacious hole. She was tilted head first towards the open plant. Izzy held her breath to brace herself.

The plant’s bud wrapped around her body. She was pulled in head first. It felt tight and was dark. Her hand held onto the vile of herbicide. She felt some vines leave her body as the plant seemed to be using gravity to help push her down. There was two tendrils still around her wrists. Then suddenly she fell sharply down. The vines around her wrist held her tightly as she fell, catching her. The force of the fall caused her to drop the vile. She held her breath as she watched it fall pass her. When it landed, it landed in some kind of goo. Her eyes widened. Her feet was not touching the bottom, she was just hanging there. She thrashed and yelled out trying to get free.

Somehow she did. She fell down, and the moment she was able to, she grabbed for the vile, but the vines had her wrists before she could get hold of the plastic tube. As her hands was brought together, she thrashed out again. As her hands was being pulled up again, she had an idea. She rose her foot and stomped down on the vile. It burst open. with a sigh of relief, she let the plant pull her up as two vines wrapped around her ankles. Her ankles was pulled away from one another, just like before, letting her slit in the middle of her body become very visible and vulnerable. She only squirmed due to the uncomfortable position from being suspended by her wrists and ankles.

Izzy looked to her right and could see a young girl struggling. her back was arched and her teeth was gritted. Her wrists was held together and her ankles was held apart, giving Izzy a clear view of what the plant intended to do. Her knees kept trying to pull inward as the girls back finally arched, Izzy could hear a faint scream. She wondered how many times this child had been through this. He gaze switched from her right to looking down between her legs. She could see a vine, with a rough bumpy surface. She squirmed a little as it rose to point at her opening. She could remember what it felt like last time. There was no foreplay, the vine would fill her in as quickly as possible and torture her until her body gave into the plant’s demands.

She held her breath as it arched upwards and then shot forwards into her body. She held her breath until the vine reached her deepest area. Then she let in a huge gasp as her most sensitive spots was being rubbed as a bumpy surface sought every centimeter of her vagina. Gasping and struggling, Izzy seemed to be going with the plant, knowing it would soon die anyway. 

Her gaze switched from watching the vine piercing her body to looking up at nothing. She could knew there was not much she could do. She tried to focus on the plant itself, seeing how it may be a long time before someone saw anything like this before. She tried to stay focused on what the plant was doing, but the feeling was over-powering her. Her gasps turned into moans.

The fourteen year old started to move her knees. It was as if her entire insides was jumping about. Then all at once, she felt the vine’s bumps suction to her walls, at the same time she felt herself, inside, get tighter. A few more loud moans and there was vigorous struggles with a scream. The scream was that or pleasure this time from her.

As her orgasm died, she laid there panting. After what seemed to be five minutes, Izzy wondered why the herbicide was taking so long. She looked down and saw something horrible for her. Over the infected area of where the herbicide had spilled, there was a callus. the plant had already prepared the combat this disease from before. Izzy squirmed a little, frustrated that her plan had not worked.

In front of her, she saw a 6 year old drop down. The six year old was struggling and crying out as she was pulled in position. The vines pulled her legs up and apart, forcing her under-developed vulva to come in plain sight.

Just before it started on the young six year old. Izzy’s gaze snapped to between her legs. The vine started to pulse in her and then began pumping her body again. Her wiggles was more frantic. She tried her best to somehow resist and escape. As the plant worked her again, she became more and more panicking. But her thoughts was being drowned out by, first the noise she and the plant was making, and second her sensitivity seemed to have increased causing this next feeling to be more intense. Within minutes, she was screaming again, almost in unison as the six year old. Izzy’s scream was more than that of pleasure. It was more than that of fear. It was realization that she would not get away a second time, that she was to remain the food source of this plant, against her own choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behind the chapter:
> 
> Izzy being a genius was established in the last chapter. It was only reasonable to have her want to destroy the plant at this point. Readers who read the last chapter, once they see it's Izzy again, will be anxious to see what she does. Rather than go to someone, she takes matters into her own hands.
> 
> The ending was rather a confusing one for me. On one hand I wanted the forest to die, but on the other I wanted to see what else I could do. There was a point where I wanted to push Izzy's story a little farther back, but I thought it more appealing to have the forest survive, claiming Izzy as it's own.


	5. Orphanage

Directly on the other side of the hill, opposite of the forest’s growth sits a building 500 yards outside the town’s limits. This building sat only a few yards away from the hill. The backyard was rather hashed with litter and not at all appealing was the grass. The grass was slightly over-grown with only a few flowers here and there. Colors of mainly green dotted with chrome, yellow, red, blue, white and a few other colors, radiated from flowers mixed with trash.

This made the backyard unappealing. Swing sets were set up in the front yard, where children often played. A couple of colorful slides set next to the swings. The front yard was well taken care of. Perhaps a few patches of grass missing due to constant running and trampling, would lead someone to think the lawn was not cared for, plus the occasional candy wrapper. But the 50 foot play ground had fresh cut, and most of it was trimmed down to 2 inches.

As night fell, the grass was growing close to 1.1 feet an hour. This growth would only further accelerate as the night wore on. The forest itself was now spreading to the floor of the bottom of the hill and was growing quickly towards the orphanage. 

The orphanage housed, at this time, 20 girls of various ages, only a few teens. 2 girls usually snuck down in the basement where they would play with various tools. Cathy and Emmy, both 10 year olds. A girl named Marie, sat on the swing set this night, watching the stars. She was 9.

At this time, everyone was suppose to be asleep, and most was asleep, covered, curled, sprawled, snoring and soft breathing. Every girl slept in her own special position. Rooms held three or four girls. One room held three sleeping girls, while one remained awake. Shelly was her name, age 8, and she was only slightly afraid of the darkness.

As she should be on this night. Her bed was closest to the window and farthest from the door. Often she would lay facing away from the window for fear that monsters would see her and get her. Had she been facing towards the window, she would have seen it was slightly open and she would have closed it. It was the only opened window in the whole orphanage. And the plants outside soon learned this.

Two slim like vines slipped though the small window crack, gently pushing it up and more open, making it easy for them to continue. They were joined by a group of probably a dozen more vines. Three of them went underneath the blank on the bed with the others crawled along the floor towards the other beds. Sheets were pushed as vines maneuvered under the covers. Somehow they knew they were not seen.

The two girls who was already asleep, one who was 10 years of age and one who was 9 years of age, was the first targets of the vines. Their ankles was held and slowly parted and the wrists were tied together and slowly rose above their heads towards the bed frame. Then vines started going beneath the cloths and pajamas. Within minutes the girls was awake. At first the only moved lightly.

And as they work. Shelly's hands and legs was gripped, pulled in the same fashion, causing her to gasp and struggle and then scream in terror as she was forced to uncurl. This caused the other two to come awake now. All the girls were struggling, calling for help as vines made their way in their cloths.

Their screams attracted the attention of a 5 year old who walking towards their door and opened it. In a trice, she was grabbed up and yanks in. She was in nothing but undies at this time. Four vines had gripped her limbs. One to her left arm, one to her right arm, one to her left ankle, and one to her right ankle, holding her into a sprawl. The door closed leaving four girls screaming in a single room.

Although the three in bed had yet to realize it, all their cloths was ripped off, their naked bodies sweat as they continued to struggle, two had given up calling for help. But then most of the girls paused. Near their thighs of each girl, the blankets arched upwards. Underneath was the rigid and bumpy tentacles, starring and arching up like a snake getting ready to strike. All pointing at their vulnerable slits.

The 5 year old struggled hard when she saw two vines come in contact with her panties and then when down her back and up her left leg into the one clothing she had, and then they sharply pulled outwards, ripping the panties into two pieces. She screamed as she was brought on by full exposure. In fact all three girls' heads snapped as she screamed. The saw her completely nude. Even though she was the last to be caught, a bumpy vine rose into site heading slowly towards her bare young folds.

Then the vine shot forwards, going into the 5 year old privates. She gasped and tried to curl by tensing all her limbs and pulling her thighs and arms in and down. She was grunting as the vine continued to slide in. Her breath held for 3 seconds. She grave a vocal gasp as her limbs shook, and screamed out loud as her most sensitive depths was touched, this made her muscles weak and the vines pulled her back to full sprawl. The others watched. It was as if the plant was showing them what was about to happen to their cunnies. 

The three girls was going to scream for help when the arches in their blankets shot, making Shelly and her two roommates gasp and struggle under their blankets. They were screaming as all their vaginas was being thoroughly rubbed and stimulated. 

Their struggles continued until all at the same time, every one of them jolted and spasmed as blankets was kicked around. The bumps on the vines stuck to their walls and sucked on their orgasmic energy through the sensitivity. Every girl struggled, moaned and screamed in forced orgasm.

\- - - - - - - 

Cathy and Emma were playing around with the tool down in the basement. The apparent darkness did not seem to scare them and had grown callused to the basement and its seeming danger. They’ve often loved playing down here in the night.

The two ten year olds was having their fun, until they heard a thumping noise upstairs. This, at first, led them to think that the head mistress, Laurie, was awake. The two girls then heard a cry for help, followed by screaming from the room above. Both girls shivered as they exchanged their thoughts. After a few moments the screaming stopped.

Still frightened, both girls walked towards the stairs. They had carefully and slowly climbed them, about when they got to the top, they could hear the screaming starting again. Both girls paused and waited. They did not have to wait long before the screams to die down.

Emmy grabbed onto Cathy’s pajamas. Cathy opened the door slowly, which lead into the main hallway. When she did, she saw plant vines everywhere, mostly lining the walls. Cathy did not think much of it. This looked like the start of a scary movie though. She slowly walked out, leading Emmy along with her.

Cathy stopped about five feet away from the door. Both girls were looking at a vine which was slowly inching its way towards them. They starred at the vine for a few moments. Then, faster than they could comprehend, the vine shot forward at Cathy’s ankle, wrapping around and gripping it. Cathy gasped as Emmy jumped back. Cathy went to move, but fell down and then was being dragged quickly away. Emmy wanted to go forward to help, but saw many vines come for her. She turned quickly back towards the basement.

She turned to close the door, but a vine was in the way. She pushed harder and for a few seconds it seemed she would snap the vine. That would have happened in six other vines did not force their way into the opening. The door was pushed opened. Emmy, screamed and turned to run down the stairs, the vines went after her.

There was no other way out. Emmy wanted to try and outsmart the vines. She ran down and near the back. She could run around the one pillar in the basement if the vines followed. Which they did, four vines went right after her. Thinking she had outsmarted the tentacles, she went to run around the pillar but stopped after two steps. Three vines were coming around it. She was trapped.

She backed up quickly, but could not back up more than three steps before her back was at the corner of the room. The 90 degree corner, like that of a box was cold concrete. Vines wrapped around both her wrists, ankles, throat, waist and chest. Emmy screamed and fought against her captor. Within seconds Emmy’s pajama bottoms was removed, revealing that she did not wear any underwear. Cold concrete against her bare butt now.

Her legs was pulled opposite directions and she was just held there for the next few moments, leaving her struggling hard against the bondage. He feet was lift off the ground and pushed against the walls, her legs at a near perfect 90 degree split. She squirmed against the wall, not even noticing as another tentacle was lifting towards her spread legs. She did not notice until it was inside her. She snapped her head down and screamed at the sight.

Cathy as struggling as the vine dragged her by her ankle. But her wiggles eventually freed her, leaving her pajama pants behind. Unlike Emmy, Cathy had underwear. She scrambled on her feet and began to run the way she came and entered a room to her left, instantly shutting the door. The ten year old was panting in a bathroom. The bottom and crack of the door was about 3 inches off the floor. This was more than enough room for the tendrils to invade.

Cathy backed up and saw them slipped under the door. “No...” She yelled out and, out of desperation, jumped into the tub and closed the curtain. The light was still on and she could see the tendrils’ silhouette behind the shower curtain. Cathy had tears coming down her face as she watched the tentacles grip the curtain and rip it off, forcing light upon the girl.

The vines shot at her. She jumped left, accidentally turning the faucet, and cause water to spout out of the shower head. Within seconds she was soaked. The vines gripped her arms and legs, she struggled in protest as she was lifted off the tub slightly. She was arched upwards towards the direction of the falling water. Her legs was parted and. Then the vines set upon ripping her wet clothes off, letting wet shiny and youthful skin radiate the bathroom tub. Her legs was pulled revealing a shiny and moist labia. She kept squirming as she noticed a tentacle rising towards her privates. Water poured down, sliding over or around her mound. Then the vine shot forward into her slippery body. She gasped and felt the rough rigid bumps rub deep in her, stimulating a rather unusual feeling she had felt for the first time. 

All over the Orphanage on the first floor, girls struggling in mid-air or in their beds. Some covered, some witnessed the horror of their cunnies being violated. Some always screamed in orgasm, some would grit their teeth and pant or grunt. All shivered, shook and trembled in one way or another. Thighs convulsed, hands were tightened into fists. Eyes dilated, hearts raced. Scream after scream, girl after girl, energy was taken from the young humans. 

Outside, Marie, the nine year old gritted her teeth, held her breath and screamed into the night. She was on the swing at the start of all this, now, her hands was bound to the chains of the swing, tied by the tentacles. She still sat on the swing. Two tentacles was on her thighs, keeping her legs open and one was in-between her young legs, wiggling and causing her to spasm as it sucked energy from her for the millionth time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behind the chapter:
> 
> Originally, this was suppose to be three sections long, but I shortened it on two decisions. Since I used a lot of details in this chapter, I was planning on ending it on chapter six. But I wanted to type an entire different chapter on the next details, giving maximum impact. So this story was shortened to meet those needs. I also chose to end it with two sections because of length. It was too long of the same thing.
> 
> It holds three new details in this chapter. The major one being the plant's capabilities. This chapter shows it is not always necessary to encase victims in pods. This shows that no matter where a girl is, her energy can be taken from her.


End file.
